


Your Eyes Told Me

by Ashgard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Trainees, Beyond the Walls, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Happy Ending, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentions of Mikasa; Armin; Connie and Marlo, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pretty sure I'm not tagging right, Romantic Fluff, The Levi Squad, canonverse, ereri, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashgard/pseuds/Ashgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ereri Week. A combination of Days 3 & 4 prompts: The Levi Squad and Beyond the Walls. </p><p>Levi displays huge respect and care for his new squad when he stands up for them in front of the new recruits. Eren most of all is touched by this and it gives him the courage he needs to reveal his feelings. Turns out the captain knew all along.<br/>___</p><p>Just when Eren thought he would drown in the man completely the captain pulled back slightly to whisper against his lips "You think I didn't notice the way you've been looking at me Jaeger?"</p><p>What little air that was left in his lungs came out in a shaky exhale to tickle Levi's face "Y-you did?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on AO3 and my first Levi/Eren. I literally had two drabbles down from weeks ago that just managed to match the prompts of Ereri Week so I thought I'd put them together and share it.
> 
> This is loosely based on Chapter 70 with my own spin. I made those new recruits a lot worse than they were. Then there's a little time skip at the end. I'm thinking at least 5 years later than where canon is now. No smut but the Ereri love is sweet. I hope you guys enjoy it and Levi doesn't seem too OOC or anything. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Eren let out a deep sigh as he, Mikasa and Armin walked into the dining hall together. He was doing that a lot lately, sighing to express how he was feeling. This time around the action reflected how tired he was but also his acknowledgment that he couldn't rest until the war was over. He had a job to do and he was resolved to seeing it done. Didn't stop him from sighing again though.

The only thing that brightened his spirits these days was seeing and being near the captain. He dared not let his thoughts linger on the why at the moment though. Like resting, that was something that had to wait till the war had ended. Still, he didn't fight the little butterflies he felt at seeing Levi - along with Hange and the other squad leaders- sitting at the table right next to their squad's. Of the three seats available Eren wasted no time in claiming the one at the end that placed him directly across from his captain.

Chancing a look to his left, he barely held back a gasp of surprise when Levi's steel gray eyes moved from his plate to look back at him. The man always seemed to sense Eren looking his way. Eren realised he should be used to the older man's gaze by now, but it never failed to make his stomach flip flop or his cheeks heat up. Thankfully, the captain never commented on his subordinate's behaviour and returned his attention to his food. Though Eren could have sworn he saw a slight shiver flow through the man before he looked away. He was probaby just seeing things.

As he averted his eyes from the captain and looked elsewhere, a quick glance around made him realise all the remaining veterans of the Corps were sitting together while the new recruits took up the rest of the dining hall. All except for Marlo who sat with them.

Eren didn't think anything of being segragated from the others. Even though most of the new recruits were from the 104th training squad it felt like they were complete strangers now. There was a certain bond that formed when you've fought and bled beside someone as many times as they had. No one else could understand the things they had been through so it was only natural that they stuck together.

Apparently, his old training squad members didn't quite see it that way. As Jean tried to point out to Marlo the differences between the attitude of the new recruits to the upcoming expedition and the attitude of the veterans, one of them got up from his meal and butted in.

"What is that Jean? Is that how little you think of us Garrison leftovers? Aren't we all from the 104th?"

Jean turned his head a little to regard him "Yeah we are, but its a little convenient that you all joined the Survey Corps now of all times."

"Hey, it was the Survey Corps that was taking applications because it was shorthanded. And besides all of society is excited for once, it's not just us."

Jean just looked at him with a bored expression "I see. But as I was telling Marlo here, take notice. None of the veterans are excited."

The soldier who spoke, Eren couldn't remember his name, started looking at each of them with a nasty smirk "What? Are you all calling yourselves heroic veterans now too?"

When he got a slightly angry "Compared to you guys" from Jean in response he laughed and returned to his seat where the other new recruits were laughing as well.

"Pfft, veterans. Gimme a break!" One of them jeered. 

Eren's hand stilled on his fork. There was a response just waiting on his tongue but with all the shit they had discovered recently he wasn't in the frame of mind to let himself get worked up. He noticed Jean and Armin turn their head towards the table behind them but they said nothing. Across from him Mikasa, Connie and Sasha narrowed their eyes but kept quiet as well. They must have been thinking along the same lines as him; just let it go.

"I suppose they think they're better than us because they've killed a few titans. That's why they keep to themselves now, not even bothering to come sit with their old training buddies for a minute" Eren heard another one comment.

This time he gripped his fork with enough strength he was sure it started to bend. Levi noticed the action as he noticed everthing else and pierced his subordinate with a firm but calm glare.

"Ignore them Eren. They're all idiots"

The young boy looked at his captain, enraptured by his gray eyes for a moment, before reluctantly nodding his head in agreement and returning to his food. Unfortunately the 'idiots' just wouldn't shut up.

"Of course they wouldn't bother coming to sit with us. They're apart of Squad Levi now. They must think they're so tough."

"Tough my ass. He probably does most of the work!"

"Tch-"

Before Eren could even register the movement, and make a move himself, Levi was out of his chair and marching over to the table of new recruits where most of the comments had been coming from. They shut up immediately.

"So you all think you're hot shit now that you've joined the Survey Corps is that it?" 

"N-no sir" several of them stuttered. The dark glare the captain was directing at them had their lips trembling. Eren knew the effect of that look well but he wasn't about to feel sorry for them.

"Listen up all of you. You're only considered a true Scout when you've gone on your first expedition and make it back alive. These soldiers behind me, my squad, take note of the hardened look in their eyes. That's the look of a soldier who's seen and survived absolute horror. _True Scouts_. They're not acting like they're better than you, they're simply in a different class. When you were all sitting comfy behind the walls guarding greedy nobles and stuffing your faces with meat and drink these soldiers were out in the wilderness, fighting not only for their lives but all of humanity. All the while watching helplessly as more and more of their friends were torn apart or crushed by titans."

Every veteran in the room winced a little at the captain's words but their gaze never wavered from the man as he continued.

"But they never once stopped fighting. They went back out there every single time despite the fact that the very people they were sacrificing to protect threw nothing but insults and disdain their way. And now that they have done the hard work here you are, when we are much closer to victory than we've ever been, riding cheerfully on the bandwagon."

Levi looked around the entire room letting his scowl deepen as the new recruits all hung their heads in shame. "They are without question some of the best and bravest soldiers I have had the honour of fighting beside and when you all finally get out there, these veterans are the ones that are going to help keep your asses alive. You will give them the respect they deserve. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the dining hall erupted in a chorus. Not one of them was brave enough to look up at the captain but they respectfully saluted. Levi cast one final glare before returning to his seat stopping in his tracks when his entire squad, led by Eren, stood and gave him a salute as well.

They had known their relationship with the captain had come a long way since joining his squad but watching him lose his cool to defend them and to hear him speak of them in such a way...even Jean and Mikasa looked warmly back at the man. It took a moment for Levi to snap out of his shock and return the salute. After a moment he rolled his eyes before shaking his head "Tch, annoying brats. Would you sit down? You look like idiots"

Everyone smirked and settled back down to their plates once again. None of them missed the tiny smile that graced their captain's lips at their appreciation for him standing up for them. They knew better than to comment on it though. Well everyone except Hange.

"Who knew you had become such a sap Levi?! Oh how the mighty have fallen!"

The signature Levi scowl was back in place immediately "Shut the fuck up four-eyes and finish your dinner."

___

When they all finished eating Eren told Mikasa and Armin to go on without him. He walked quickly to catch up to the captain as he was walking toward his quarters. The man said nothing as Eren fell in step beside him, simply glanced back at him the way he always did when the boy's eyes shone his way. A shiver ran down his spine though, but he was sure his subordinate failed to notice.

Eren waited until he was sure they were alone in the corriders before speaking softly "I never thought I would hear you defend us like that sir. Thank you. I didn't think I could respect you more than I already did. I've always looked up to you but I feel even more honoured to call you my Captain. And the way you spoke so highly of us, I swear I'll work even harder to live up to your expectations."

Levi stopped in his tracks. There was a sudden warmth in his gut at his Eren's words that was very similar to the warmth he felt when his squad saluted him earlier. Only this warmth was threatening to spread to his cheeks. Luckily the captain bit down on his inner cheek in time and was able to keep his face impassive as he turned to face the younger man.

"You already live up to my expectations Jaeger. With the exception of your cleaning. That still needs work." he paused when Eren chuckled and barely resisted smirking himself "Besides, you brats are my squad. No one gets to bad-mouth you but me." 

Eren noted that though the captain's expression remained neutral, his eyes were softer than he'd ever seen them. He was touched by Eren's words and there was affection in his eyes that made the teen feel happy. And perhaps a little bold. 'Maybe I shouldn't wait'

Before he could talk himself out of it Eren took one step forward and bent to plant a soft kiss on the older man's lips. It was more or less a lingering peck but the boy couldn't ignore how well their lips seemed to mold together. Or the fact that Levi wasn't pushing him away or kicking the shit out of him.

When Eren pulled back his cheeks were on fire and he was fidgeting nervously. In the face of the man's unwavering gaze he panicked "I'm sorry! I-I probably overstepped just now...and that came out of nowhere too. I shouldn't have-" 

The captain interrupted his rambling with a tiny smirk "Heh, nowhere huh?"

To Eren's pleasant surprise Levi reached up and pulled him back down for another kiss. This one was definitely no peck. Levi grasped firmly to the nape of Eren's neck, his fingers combing through the brown locks there and the teen had no choice but to grab on to his captain's waist to steady himself. Eren's stomach flip flopped every which way and a small groan escaped him as he felt the older man's tongue dart out to taste his lips. He parted his lips for him and quickly lost his breath as Levi's tongue glided against his own. He never felt anything more amazing in his life.

Just when Eren thought he would drown in the man completely the captain pulled back slightly to whisper against his lips "You think I didn't notice the way you've been looking at me Jaeger?"

What little air that was left in his lungs came out in a shaky exhale to tickle Levi's face "Y-you did?"

The man smirked in response though he was breathing hard "Mm, your eyes told me everything. I was wondering how long it would take you to act."

Eren couldn't stop stumbling over his words "Y-you were? I thought it would be better to wait, till after the war."

"You were confident we'd both survive were you?" Levi smirked wryly at him.

When he looked away sheepishly the older man grasped his chin so he would look back at him "I get it kid. Everything is crazy right now, a lot of shit has happened, a lot more will happen and now probably isn't the time for this" Levi moved his hand from Eren's chin to caress his cheek "But there's no time like the present. Especially for us soldiers. So how about we save all the 'figuring out where to go from here' till after - if we survive that is- and for tonight, and for as long as we can...how about we just be?"

The captain pulled away from him then, his hand slightly outstretched to Eren in invitation. Shocked stupid though he was, Eren didn't hesitate. He took Levi's hand and they both walked the remaining distance to the man's quarters. 

They would survive this war, Eren was sure of it. And he looked forward to figuring out where the two of them would go once it was over.

___

Eren smiled as he watched Levi from behind. He was on the starboard side of the Survey Corps' flagship, The Maria, staring out over the ocean in deep thought. They had survived just as he thought they would. More than that, they were together. And they would be until they drew their last breath.

Levi didn't even turn when he felt warm hands wrap around his waist from behind. There was only one person they could have belonged to. "What are you thinking about?" Eren asked softly his lips grazing the scar on his lover's neck. It was one of the many scars the man had gained in battle. They all had them.

The older man hummed softly as he leaned back into the embrace "I honestly didn't think we would survive. I know you did but I was prepared to die at some point in that war. I expected it. Now we're here, beyond the walls, sailing on the ocean together. It feels like a damn dream."

They both looked out silently at the deep blue waters stretched out before them. It was more beautiful than they could have imagined. The sea breeze was cool, the sky was clear, it really was like a dream.

"Grateful as I am to be here I feel like Petra and the others...Isabel and Farlan...they should all be here too." There was no mistaking the sadness in the man's voice.

Eren didn't respond right away. He understood exactly how Levi was feeling. It was hard sometimes not to feel guilty that they had survived when so many others hadn't. His eyes caught movement above them and he glanced up to see what it was. He smiled "I think they are here Levi. Look"

Levi turned slightly and followed his lover's gaze upwards to see six white birds gliding on the breeze above them. Two at the front, four at the back. His chest tightened. Six had to be a coincidence.

"Those are just birds Eren." he mumbled looking from the birds back to his lover. The younger man's bright eyes met his and Levi felt that familiar shiver run down his spine at the look. So much time had passed but it still happened everytime.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Eren smiled gently "I like to think that all the people we've lost never really left us. They've been watching over us this whole time from wherever they are and I think they're happy for us. Happy that we made it. We owe it to them to find a way to live on and to be happy."

Levi felt his chest tighten for a completely different reason. Eren's eyes had always been bright but damn did they practically sparkle when they reflected the waters below. They seemed to shine even brighter when he was looking at Levi and he wasn't surprised when another shiver passed through him. Those eyes always told him what he needed to know. Always seemed to right his world. The older man nodded with a sigh and craned his neck a little to kiss Eren softly. "You're right. They would want us to be happy. And I am brat...I really am."

Eren's face broke out into a wide grin at his lover's words knowing such an admission wasn't easy for him and he quickly bent down to reclaim his lips. He groaned when Levi turned in his arms to bring their bodies flush against each other and deepen the kiss. He would never get tired of this.

"For the love of Maria would you two stop making out for five minutes and come eat!"

The lovers pulled away with a chuckle at Sasha's orders. She absolutely hated when anyone missed dinner. It was a horrible crime in her book.

"We're coming Blouse, we're coming" Levi turned to call out to her. She huffed and stomped her way back below deck though there was tiny smile on her lips as there always was whenever she saw the two of them together.

Eren smirked in the direction his friend had gone "We better get down there before she comes back." 

"Or before the rest of the squad eats our share. You know how they get whenever Sasha makes that special stew of hers." Levi muttered dryly though he had a smirk of his own in place.

Sparing one last look at the blue waves Levi turned reaching out his hand knowing Eren would take it. They walked until they were just about to get below deck when Eren let out a deep sigh. The older man paused. He knew his lover so much he didnt even have to ask what that sigh was for.

He blushed a little when Eren pulled their entwined hands to his lips and kissed Levi's ontop. "I love you" The younger man was practically beaming with love and contentment. Levi's soft blush turned a deep crimson at the passionate declaration and though he was still unable to express his feelings with words as easily as Eren could, he had no trouble expressing himself physically. So he responded in kind reaching up with his free hand to pull his lover down for a mind numbing kiss. He never got tired of pulling a groan from him.

"I swear-!" Sasha's voice rang out from below and the two pulled apart again to yell back in unison, bright smiles on their faces "We're coming!"


End file.
